


Untitled

by Anonymoose12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beware the ending..., Destiel - Freeform, Fun ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parenthood, Rainbow Flamingoes, Wedding, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoose12/pseuds/Anonymoose12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one for my best friend, which was inspired by some fanart (that I will later try and find to put a link in). Any name suggestions would be swell :)</p><p>I kinda got to the ending of the second last paragraph and just went 'fuck it.' and it became a little crack-ish. Also, I couldn't resist the very last lines. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for my best friend, which was inspired by some fanart (that I will later try and find to put a link in). Any name suggestions would be swell :)
> 
> I kinda got to the ending of the second last paragraph and just went 'fuck it.' and it became a little crack-ish. Also, I couldn't resist the very last lines. Sorry.

Castiel had only ever properly known one man; he'd influenced many and knew the deepest darkest corners of their souls, but he'd only ever had the opportunity with one man to truly learn what made him tick, what emotions meant to him, and, indeed, what emotions truly were. For that was what Dean Winchester had taught him. How to feel- how to hate, how to care, how to love. And love he had- they'd awkwardly avoided the sexual tension looming since their first meeting, until eventually Dean had simply asked Cas out for breakfast. 

That had been three years ago, and it was Cas's turn to take Dean out. He had bigger plans though. As a result, he had tip-toed round Sam before finally just blurting out what was, to him, the second most intense question he'd ever had to ask- "Do you think Dean would marry me, if I asked?" He was fairly sure it wasn't the sort of question that one asked one's boyfriend's brother, that it was the sort of thing that one just knew, but Cas was determined to get this whole thing with Dean right. At the question Sam had looked up in surprise from his book "What?"  
"Would Dean marry me, if I asked?:  
"I-um-yeah- I guess?"  
"You don't seem confident."  
"I-uh-look. Dean isn't really one for emotions and whatnot, but you probably should just ask him to find out."  
"Hmmm. You are right- that probably is the best course of action."

And so he did. They went for their customary anniversary breakfast, making small talk over huge plates of egg and bacon, but this time, instead of simply going back to the motel for a round of sex and then carrying on with a hunt, Cas led Dean for a walk to the edge of town. They meandered along the river track for about half an hour, holding hands and chatting about nothing in particular, before Cas stopped Dean with a soft kiss. Dean smiled at Cas, and suggested that perhaps it was time to return to the motel for the usual post-breakfast activities. "No. Not yet."  
"Why not? Is there a specific reason we're here, or did you just want to re-enact every corny love film ever?"  
"I have something to ask you."  
"Well, ask then."  
Cas didn't go down on one knee or pull a ring out of his pocket, he simply stared Dean straight in the eyes and said the most intense question he'd ever had to ask- "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes." 

 

The wedding planning was simple, as they decided to keep it to a low-key event: Family only, a local priest, matching gold and white suits, and rainbow flamingo statues in Bobby's front yard. Everything seemed well and happy until the night before the ceremony, when Dean noticed that Cas was looking fairly upset. "You alright dude?"  
"Yes. I will be fine."  
"Hold on- that's not good enough. We're getting married tomorrow so you'd better be damn fine Cas. If there's something wrong tell me."  
"It's just- I'm not human Dean. I may muck this marriage up, and I don't want to hurt you."  
"Cas. I will not let you muck this up- we'll both make mistakes, but we'll manage."  
"What if something goes wrong on a hunt?"  
"Then we'll do what we always do- improvise in order to survive."  
"Dean. I still don't understand half the things you humans do- even half the things you say; I won't make you happy."  
"To quote yourself: you do everything I ask. You always come when I call. You're my friend, still, despite all the times I've lacked faith in you or threatened you. You have saved me so often. No one but my closest kin has ever done more for me."  
"Yes. Friendship is a thing we do well, but marriage is.. different."  
"We've been together for three years Cas. I think we'll make this work."  
"Why do you want to?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Why?"  
"Bloody hell Cas! I don't know the whys and wherefores- I just do. I love you and that's what matters right now."  
"Love. Such a short word, yet such a powerful one."  
"Cas?"  
"I'm sorry Dean. I do love you too, you know that. It's just that, well, I'm scared"  
"Of what?"  
"Hurting you. Screwing up."  
"You won't."  
"But-" Dean silenced him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around the angel and holding him close.

 

They walked down the aisle together, simultaneously completely confident and absolutely terrified. Cas was scared of the real human emotion of Dean, fearing that he would never be able to truly demonstrate his feelings in an appropriate manner, of hurting him by accident. Dean was scared that Cas would remember that he was an angel, far too good for the likes of him. Both were confident in the other's love, happy in the sheer wonderfulness of the fact that the majority of US states had now sanctioned homosexual marriage and thus they could be recognised together under the law. Life was sheer bliss.

At the reception (well, small gathering of five at Bobby's) they danced to 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica, and just as the song ended Cas gently brushed the tip of his nose along Dean's collarbone, causing Dean to throw his head back and laugh with joy. He felt loved and happy within Cas's embrace, as if surrounded by his angel's feathered wings. He knew that they'd never have the bliss of normal domesticity, the painfully cliche white picket fence, or apple pie for dessert every Sunday, but he had Cas. Perfect, awkward, literally angelic Cas was his, now legally bound by marriage, and for Dean, that was so much better than anything he'd ever had before- even the Samulet. And that night they had sweet, sweet, butt-sex. Later on they had a kid, and it was unbearably sweet and cute and caused feels for everyone. But then they forgot to buy salt and so the kid was killed by a demon. Welcome to Supernatural.


End file.
